Adam the hero
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Adam saves his family once in a while, and the other people to. they call him a hero, will Adam keep being a hero? will he give up?Will he mess up? READ AND FIND!
1. Chapter 1

Adam was sitting at the table in the kitchen, when Chase walked in. Adam sensed something

''Chase look out.'' Adam tackled Chase down to the floor.

''Whoa!'' Chase groaned.

''What was that.'' Chase asked.

''I don't know.'' Adam replied. Leo came walking in.

''Oh sorry Chase.'' Leo said.

''Did you save me?'' Chase asked.

''Yeah maybe I did.'' Adam said. Then looked at Chase and frowned. Then Adam punched his arm hard.

''That's foe getting in Leos way!'' Adam said then got off Chase.

''He's Baack~'' Chase said to himself. Then got up.,

Donald walked in.

''Oh Chase, witch out fit will look Best when I'm doing a interview?'' Donald said, walking towards Chase.

''The tripped one, or the black tripped on.''

''I don't know does it matter.''

''Eh, I guess not, The tripped one.'' Donald said the ran out the room.

''Hey Bree.''

''Hey Chase''

Leo threw a Football towards Bree.

''Bree look out.'' Adam said then pull her out of the way.''

''Adam!'' Bree said.

''You just save me from Leos's Ball.'' Bree said.

''What oh no I was just trying to get a your attention.'' Adam said.

''Thank you Adam, You know, you're Adam the hero.'' Bree said.

''Oh cool, I have a nickname'' Adam said. Chase playfully rolled his eyes.

Later that day.

Adam went t his locker and opened in it. Leo was walking towards Adam. But Ada spotted some guys playing with Frisbee in side the school.

''Leo watch out!'' Adam shouted. The Frisbee was about to hit Leo. Adam picked Leo up from his legs and missed the Frisbee. Adam put Leo down.

''Whoa.'' Leo said in suprised.

''What?'' Adam asked.

''You are Adam the hero.'' Leo said.

''I am.'' Adam said.

''Adam you just saved me from getting hit with a Frisbee.'' Leo said.

''I did?'' Leo rolled his eyes.

Later that day, school led out. They went home. Donald was walking in the kitchen and he saw that he was about to sit down on the couch, and spotted a thumb tack that was stuck with needle part on the couch.

''No Mr. Davenport!'' Adam warned him. Then Adam rushed up to Donald and stopped him from siting down. ''W- Adam what?'' Donald asked confused. Adam grabbed the thumb tack. ''Ah!.'' Donald said. ''I was about to sit on that.'' Donald said. ''Adam you saved my butt. Literally.'' Donald said. Looking at him.

''Huh, oh no I was looking for this.''Adam said, Then walked away.

_**Hey Guys how was that? I hope you liked it. Ill, see ya latee Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

Adam walked in the lab and saw That Chase was about to sneeze. Adam rushed over to him and held his nose.

''Don't worry, I got this.'' Then Chase sneezed hard with Adam holding his nose.

''Ahhhhhhhh.'' Chase screamed holding his ears on the floor. Bree looked at Adam like mad. Adam looked at Chase and made an uh oh face. Bree rolled her eyes.

Later, Adam was cleaning out the fridge to find bed things to throw out.

Bree walked in.

''Um, Adam what are you doing?'' She asked.

''I'm trying to find bad things to throw away, Duh.''

''What no give me that.'' She said Then They both were fighting over old food.

Chase walked in the kitchen and Donald right behind him. Bree didn't realized that Chase and Donald was behind her. She accidentally threw some of the food that was in a container. But luckily Adam pushed him out the way and Chase fell and Donald caught him and the food fell on the floor behind Donald. Adam and Bree made an Uh oh face at Donald and Chase. Donald helped Chase up. ''What is going on here?'' Donald said.

''Uh...'' Bree said. ''Adam started it!'' Bree said.

''No you did.''

''Enough!'' Donald said.

''I don't care who started it, enough is enough, now, clean this mess up.'' Donald said, then he and Chase walked away.

The next morning.

Adam Bree and Chase and Leo were in school. These two guys ran up to principle Perry with bucket of water.

'' principle Perry look out!'' Adam said. then pushed Principle Perry out of the way and the water in the bucket just fell on the floor.

''Thanks kid. You saved my life.'' She said. Adam looked down and saw a Penny.

''Ohh, a Penny.'' He said then picked it up.

''What?'' Adam asked.

Later. Chase fell down the stairs in school. Adam was with his friends. He groaned. One of Brees friends walked over to Chase.

''You saw nothing.'' Chase said pointing at her. Then they walked away.

Later Adam saved Bree from a ball. But he forgot.

''Adam's not such a hero is he.'' Bree said.

''Yeah, I fell down the steps.'' Chase said. crossing his arms.

Later

Chase and Bree was shouting at Adam.

''Sorry guys I'll do better next time.'' Adam said.

Later.

''Oh hey Adam Chase is on the couch sleeping, could carry him to the lab.'' Donald said.

''Sure.'' Adam picked Chase up.

''Oh and don't drop him.''

''I won't.''

Then suddenly Adam tripped on some toy. Donald turned around quickly.

''No!'' Donald shouted then rushed over to Chase and Adam. Adam threw Chase on the floor hard. Donald rushed to him. 'Ah!, Ow!'' Chase cried. ''Hey are you okay?'' Donald asked Chase. He nodded.

''Adam how about you?''

''Mr. Davenport I'm sorry.''

It's okay Adam.'' Donald said, then helped Chase up slowly.

''Get you capsule buddy.'' He said. Chase nodded.

''I tried Mr. Davenport and I failed.''

''No you didn't fail.''

''I tried to stop my self from falling, and now I woke my little brother up.''

''I can't trust my self anymore.'' Adam said, then stormed out the room.

_**Hey guys how was that? I hope you liked it. See ya later BYE**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Adam woke up and headed up stairs and saw Chase on the ouch a sleep. Donald was sitting beside him. He walked to the couch, and picked his little brother up.

''Hey Adam what are you doing?'' Donald asked.

''I'm showing you, I cam be a hero.'' Adam said.

''No Adam put him down now.'' Donald ordered.

''Okay, I'll putt him down.'' Adam said, then threw him on the floor.

''Adam!'' Donald shouted. Chase groaned. Donald helped Chase up.

''How could I said put him down! Not throw him down.'' Donald shouted.

Adam stormed out the room. Donald and Chase looked to each other. later, Chase was talking to Adam in the lab.

''Hey hero.'' Chase teased.

''Quict calling me that.'' He said.

''Why, you're our hero right?''

''No, Chase I'm not a hero, not anymore.''

''Oh come on Adam, yes, You are.''

''No! I'm not, now leave me alone.''

Chase got up and walked to his capsule.

He pushed a button and hopped in his capsule and he accidentally locked it.

''Chase what are you doing and why is water coming down in your capsule?''

''Proving you, that you're our hero now mater what you do.''

''I'm not falling for one of your tricks, now get out of there you're soaking wet.''

''Fine! You're gonna regret this.'' Chase said as he tried to open the capsule. Adam rolled his eyes.

''Uh oh.''

''What?'' Adam asked annoyed.

''I can't open it, I think he door's locked.'' Chase said trying to open it.

''I know that trick, there is now way I'm getting you out.'' Adam then walked away.

''No! Adam wait.'' Adam didn't wait. Later Adam knew he couldn't save someone. Donald walked in.

''Hey, wheres Chase?'' Donald asked.

''He's probably Still 'Stuck' In his capsule.''

''What?!'' Donald asked.

''Oh don't worry, he said he 'accidentally locked' it, but. He's fine.'' Donald rushed in the lab.

''Chase!'' Donald said. Adam rushed.

''What? I thought he was faking it! Adam said the rushed over to Chases capsule and broke it down and grabbed Chase and put him on the floor. Adam did mouth to mouth to Chase and he made him breathe again. Chase coughed on the floor with a little water coming out.

''Adam, you saved my life.''

Donald helped Chase up.

''Are you okay, what were you thinking!?'' Donald asked.

''I was thinking, if Adam would save me, he can be a hero again. Sorry Mr. Davenport, I-It won't happen again.''

''It's okay.'' Donald said.

Later, the kids got a long. ''So, hero.'' Adam smiled. They laughed and played games.

_**The End**_

**_Hey guys! How was that?! I hope you enjoyed it! XD Bye_**


End file.
